


My Masterpiece

by chloeh928



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Walking In On Someone, if it can even be called that, more of a drabble than anything else, they get interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeh928/pseuds/chloeh928
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 14





	My Masterpiece

“ _God_ , Yus.”, Ryuji breathed out as his eyes rolled back and his mouth went agape. This artist was going to be the death of him, he swears.

Kitagawa seemed only spurred on by the sound, giving a low hum as his head moved back down over his lover. He couldn’t take all of Ryuji, not yet. But damn it all if he wasn’t going to try; he wanted Sakamoto to feel the same way that he did when they became intimate during Valentines. So, as the bluenette moved his head back down and licked the underside of Ryuji, he looked up to where round brown eyes met a stormy grey, both glazed over in lust and passion. Ryuji instinctively bucked his hips at the motion, only to be held down. For as thin as his frame was, Yusuke was still quite strong. He had the Metaverse to thank for that.

Ryuji moved a hand to Yusuke’s hair and began to thread his fingers in it as Yusuke moved again. The royal blue locks were as silky as ever, and Yusuke even leaned into the warm, gentle touch. As the artist moved, Ryuji felt himself building up and started panting again, releasing little moans and half-formed words. “I, fuck, you’re ama--oh my god, right there, _please_ \--I’m so close, just a little more.”, he moaned out as Yusuke continued his endeavors, the meticulous way he moved over Ryuji, exploiting his sensitive spots sending the boy into a high that couldn’t be found any other way. Yusuke almost seemed to smirk at this, the cocky bastard, and moved his hands from their support. One was used to stroke with a feather-light grasp what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, and the other cupped and fondled both of Ryuji’s sacs at the same time.

They never locked gazes as Ryuji released a pleased groan, panting heavier as he felt himself get driven to the edge. Yusuke felt it too, in the way his lover began to tense up, twitch in his mouth. “Yus, I--”, Ryuji was about to warn whenever they heard a knock on the door. “Ryuji?”, Kaori asked on the other side, as if she hadn’t heard everything since she walked through the door. In a hurry, Yusuke was pulled off of the blond with a wet ‘pop’ before they tried to make themselves decent. “Y-Yeah, ma?”, Ryuji asked as he tucked away his erection, too close to the edge for the interruption to be a boner-kill. Yusuke buttoned up his shirt, trying to ignore the feeling of sweat meeting cloth.

“Who’s with you?”, the woman asked, cracking open the door and looking between the two of them. “Oh, uh, this is my boyfriend, Yusuke.”, Ryuji introduced, gesturing to the mentioned artist as he ran a hand through his hair, face red from embarrassment rather than arousal now. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sakamoto.”, the artist bowed, hoping to save face after being caught in the predicament that they were in. “Just Kaori is fine.”, the woman responded, though bowing back. “Your name comes up often in this house. It’s a pleasure to meet the man who has made my son so happy.”, she stated, sending a polite smile to the artist. “Rest assured, he’s made me feel the same.”

“Now, I was clearly interrupting something, so I’ll just drop this off and head back out.”, the woman explained as she gestured to the bags in her hands, her smile shifting to a knowing smirk in between the two before turning around, closing the door behind her. Yusuke looked over to his boyfriend, admittedly a little surprised to see him shift awkwardly.

“You’re still erect?”, he asked as the sound of the front door could be heard. ”Shit, yeah.”, Ryuji muttered as he sat back down on the bed. Kitagawa just chuckled at Ryuji’s flustered nature, before getting back to his prior position, shirt off and on his knees. “Good, it means I don’t have to do much more work in driving you to completion.”, he commented while undoing Ryuji’s pants, tugging the pair and the underwear back down, to where they hit the floor. “You say that like you don’t wanna do this.”, Ryuji noted, sending a look of concern to his lover, who just closed his eyes and shook his head. “Oh, quite the opposite. Your taste is driving me senseless, and I could listen to you speak like that for days on end, but I was quite looking forward to seeing your expression when you are at the peak of pleasure and passion.”, the artist described as he took Ryuji’s erection in his hand and started stroking, twisting his wrist a little as he moved up. Ryuji turned flustered again as he laid back down against the bed, releasing a low whine as he felt himself get warmer.

“Can’t take it when you talk like that.”, he groaned as he felt the familiar waves of pressure course through him. “It would be a wonderful display of raw emotion; I’d love to capture it in a painting.”, Kitagawa described, unknowingly sending jolts of electricity up the blond’s spine as he spoke in that deep, smooth voice of his. As Yusuke began to speed up a little, Ryuji found himself squirming under the touch. “I’d love to capture all of your likeness, if I could. Your energy, your determination, your kindness and loyalty.”, Yusuke described as he opened his eyes again, looking at Ryuji with the same look he would give any sort of painting when Ryuji would take him to a museum on a date. That gaze that was analyzing him, appreciating him, for everything that the blond couldn’t see in himself.

Ryuji barely glanced down at the artist, his gaze unfocused as the only thing he could process was Yusuke’s words, his own rushing heartbeat, and the feeling of impending release rushing back through him like a tidal wave. “It would be masculine and beautiful, it would be a masterpiece.”, Kitagawa described with a fond smile, and the name made Ryuji finish, tensing up as he felt his soul essentially escape through his dick, before finally going slack.

Yusuke just gave a little hum as he lifted his hand, now coated with Ryuji’s release, and licked it away before using his tongue to clean up whatever was left on his lover, making Sakamoto shiver under the touch. Slowly, Yusuke got up and took a moment to memorize Ryuji’s expression, the flushed cheeks and agape mouth, the brown eyes that only seemed to have love and fondness for the artist in him. “You’re my masterpiece, Ryuji.”, he added on at the end, moving a hand to cup the blond’s cheek, who just seemed to lean into the touch as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette and pulled him in. “ _God_ , Yus.”, Sakamoto whispered, full of passion, and affection, fondness and love for the artist before pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss.


End file.
